The Start of Something New
by Maxwell Adams 999
Summary: Neither sister knows where rode they could end up walking on will lead them; the question is if they're prepared to take the risks that road involves. First fanfiction ever (horray!) so pls be gentle with me senpai. ModernAU, Elsanna, no actual relationship... yet. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The redhead is rambling. Again.

She knew this; it's not as if she can control it. That is kind of the whole point. Her elder sister clears her throat, gently interrupting the endless stream of words. The younger smiles apologetically.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Comes the blonde's reply, spoken with an understanding smile. "So apart from Kristof spilling his food on someone, how was your day?"

The shorter girl hesitates, shuffles up on the bed they lay on, her eyes dart to the floor.

"Uh… it was ok, I guess."

Her sister grimaces, "Hans again?"

The redhead nods.

"What happened, Anna?" Elsa asks softly, placing her hand on her forearm

"Nothing much..." the redhead says, trying to dodge the subject. The blond gives her a look.

She gives in almost instantly

"It's just that… He's just a bit… _forward_ , you know?" Her sister's eyes widen suddenly. "What?" the redhead asks, before her own eyes widen in realization at her sister's train of thoughts. "Wh- No! No no no no no noooooo. He hasn't done anything… _untoward_ or anything he's just really, like, flirty and all touchy and stuff."

The platinum blond beside her visibly relaxes again.

"Well ok… Just- You tell me if he does something you don't like ok? Promise?" Her eyes were firm, but gentle and understanding as well.

The freckled redhead nods,

"Ok, I promise."

Their eyes dart to the door as they hear their mother calling from downstairs.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, mum!" Elsa replies.

They sit in silence for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Anna asks, sensing her sister's discomfort. Elsa sighs, as if preparing herself for an uncomfortable conversation. The blonde hesitates for a second,

"It's nothing, we can talk about it later" she said, getting up to go downstairs.

The sisters to the table, finding their parents already sat there.

"Sorry, we were just finishing up some homework." Anna says with an apologetic smile, Elsa nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry about it," their father smiles, already serving wine to himself, while the girls' mother politely declines.

Dinner is Dad's Pacific Lime Chicken and, as per usual, it's absolutely delicious. The sister's dry and load the dishes into the washing machine before going back upstairs to Elsa's room for some quality gaming. Anna closes the door as they enter and Elsa turns on the console. Settling on playing The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth co-op, the siblings squirm on the bed as the intense game gets their nerves jittering. They make it to Mom before both of them die under the relentless onslaught of monsters and limbs, despite having had a very successful run so far. Still quite new to the game, they consider it a great success just making it so far and their defeat barely dampens their spirit as they both collapse on the bed they had been sitting on, breathless and elated.

"Damn…" Anna said in-between heavy breaths, "I didn't know it could get that intense."

Elsa chuckles, "Oh yeah, I once got past mom and into the Womb and _damn_ was that hard!"

Anna suddenly looks at her with lidded eyes "Oh I know something about hard." She says in a sultry voice.

Elsa blushes and looks away, mumbling a quiet "Shut up" at her sister, who starts laughing her head off at her sister's reaction. When she's done, she turns to her sister who is in a fetal position facing away from her. Worried, Anna crawls up to her.

"Elsa? Are you alright? I'm sorry I laughed so much, you know I didn't mean to hurt your fee-"

"When are we talking about last night?" Elsa asks softly.

The redhead's mind reels back. _We're talking about this?_ She asks herself.

Hesitatingly, she asks "Uh… I thought we weren't talking about it? Like, ever again?"

Elsa sighs. "Yeah, I know i- it's just that… I can't stop thinking about it." She turns to her sister and sits up, making hand gestures as she talks faster and louder. "Every time I look at you I remember… I remember, OK? And every time I remember I think 'Does she remember?' and I have to know, ok? I'm sorry I can't just ignore it but I can't keep ignoring it when every time I look at you I feel a… A _pull_. Some kind of pull at my stomach and that makes me remember, and remembering makes me feel… something, ok? And I don't know what it is and I don't know how to describe it but it's… It's not something I should feel about my sister, about… about you, you know? So I… I have to know. I have to know or else _this_ , the pull, the feelings, everything… This won't stop. So… Do you remember?"

Anna sits there shocked. Her sister looks worn out and she's never seen her tear-filled eyes so vulnerable. Suddenly all her confusion settles. As soon as she sees her sister's needy, desperate look, she knows.

"Of course I remember." She said in a semi-steady voice. "I feel the pull too. I feel whatever this is as well. I'm confused as well," She admits. "Last night was… Well it was _something_ right? It _did_ something right?" Elsa nods in agreement, wiping tears from her eyes. "I know this is really weird with you being my… My sister and all that but… I don't want the feeling to stop. Do you?"

Elsa looks at her, unsure. "If we do this, no one can know. You know that right? Is it worth it? Is _this_ worth hiding?"

Anna looks at her, determination clear in her eyes. "Yes. If you feel like I do, then yes. I'm sure of it."

Elsa's own determination grows, "Anna," she says, "I'm serious. If anyone finds out, I don't even know what could happen. We could go to jail, Anna, we could be separated for ever. Is _this_ really worth that risk?"

Anna nods, smiling reassuringly. "No one will find out. We can be careful, never do anything as more than sisters anywhere people might know us. Think about it Elsa, we can use the fact that we're sisters to our advantage! As long as we don't do anything extreme, we can get away with holding hands, kissing on the cheek, hugging, tons of small things like that. Even if we're caught actually _kissing_ kissing, we can just fib our way out, say we've always done it, that it's nothing. If you want this as much as I do, we can do this. I'm sure."

Elsa looks at her, her eyes dry, her expression determined but cautious.

"Ok," she says. "Let's try it. Let's see how it goes."

 **A/N: Hey guys and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I'll probably continue this story but uploads will be random what with school and other stuff eating up all of my time. I'll essentially be writing whenever I'm in the mood until further notice. Might set up a proper schedule during the holidays but we'll see.**

 **Anyways, any reviews are much appreciated and if you happen to see something wrong, please write it down so I can fix it.**

 **See you all next time!  
\- Max**


	2. Chapter 2

_The day before…_

Elsa woke up on Sunday to a very uncomfortable sunbeam hitting her straight in the eye. Grimacing slightly, she rolled over only to collide with a warm lump, currently occupying the other side of the bed she slept on. Groaning, she blearily opened an eye to see the back of a head crowned with a flaming red… _mane._ The lump shifted and groaned slightly before Elsa fully recognized it as Anna and remembered how her sister had asked to sleep with her (as in, sleep in the same bed not sleep _with_ her!) the night before. It wasn't an unusual request. Usually they ended up sleeping in the same bed once a week or more. What had surprised Elsa was how her sister had requested this extremely late, complaining about not being able to sleep. Honestly, the blonde had been too tired to listen to the details and had simply let her sister come in.

The blonde's bedmate shifted again and she looked over at the clock on her bedside table. The bright red numbers politely informed her that it was currently 30 minutes past 8 AM. Clearly the redhead, renowned for her laziness as well as foolhardiness, would like to sleep for another two hours.

"Nnnngh…"

Elsa looked over towards her groaning sister as the latter rolled over to face her.

"You don't have to get up yet," the blond informed her, grinning at her sister's impressive bedhead. "It's only 8:30."

Her freckled counterpart smiled lazily. "I love the weekend."

Elsa smiled and hummed in agreement. "Is there anything planned for its last day?" she asked.

Anna thought for a moment, probably working through her sluggish, half-sleeping mind until she found an answer. "Yeah, there's a party at Ariel's at 8:00." She looked at her sister hopefully, "Do you want to come?"

Elsa grimaced at the though. She disliked parties on her best days, but a party hosted by the school's most superficial, and therefore popular it seemed, overly wealthy and bitchy fake redhead was a resounding 'no' in all but extreme situations, and this wasn't one of those situations. However the blond had failed to account for a very important part of this scenario: the person asking the question. No one had as much a sway on Elsa as her sister, and the redhead knew it. The blond knew instantly as she looked into her sister's wide, pleading eyes that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Do I have to? We could go get ice cream later…" she asked in a useless attempt to deflect attention with sweets. This trick however, had stopped working for several years now and only worsened the blonde's situation as her sister stuck out her lower lip in a small pout. The blonde cracked.

"Fine, I'll go… But we go home by 11:30, ok? Not like last party where you called me a 3:00 AM needing a ride." Despite her sister's conditions, Anna still smiled happily, although sleepier than ever, as she snuggled closer to her sister to give her a hug.

"Thanks, sis. I promise I'll behave as well." Elsa smirked, knowing her sister meant well, even if promising impossible things. Her suspicions weren't without basis though. If there was one thing Anna was when drunk, it was flirty. Even if unintentionally, Anna would always become a bit touchier than strictly necessary. _I guess if I'm there I can at least be sure nothing too intense happens_ , the blonde thought to herself.

 _One day later, at the party_

Elsa was seriously considering running out of that god-forsaken house. The music was too loud and horrible, people smoking copious amounts of weed had made her feel light-headed and gave a splitting headache and not even a couple of beers had made her relax slightly, serving only to increase the pain thrumming through her head. Anna was nowhere to be seen either, which did little to soothe the pull she felt on her stomach. Call her paranoid but Elsa was pretty sure that something was going wrong and that it involved her sister. She had spotted Hans a couple of times and was keeping close tabs on him. She had last seen him a few minutes ago playing beer pong with a few of his friends, obviously slightly beyond tipsy judging by how he swayed back and forth. Despite her original idea, Hans had been no help at all in locating her sister.

Finally, she spotted a flash of red hair among the crowd. Quickly, she looked over and her chatting to Hans, her own swaying and exaggerated movements betraying her own drunkenness. Quickly going up to them she saw, worryingly, that the two had started arguing. Anna was obviously unaware of Hans' dangerous temper, which was quickly rising judging by his expression.

Then Elsa's blood boiled in rage and froze in worry as Hans raised a hand. The world slowed. The blond ran.

Would she be quick enough?

She pushed through the masses, her legs pounding the ground beneath her, her heart pounding in her chest.

Suddenly she collided with someone heavy, fell to the ground. She heard a slap. Looked up.

She saw Anna, her hand on her cheek, falling to the ground face first. Hans smiling, no leering at her sister, a cruel smile on his face.

 _ **NO!**_

She didn't know how she got there but suddenly she was in front of Hans. She felt her fist clench, her arm contract, suddenly it extended forward, hit something soft. All the air in her target's lungs left its body. It doubled over, coughing. She pressed her advantage, raised her knee sharply, felt it impact on the target's face, felt something give, heard a howl of pain. Again, her arm shot out, this time her fingers open. They circled his arm and she tugged strongly, simultaneously moving behind the target and aiming a sharp kick to the back of its knee. The body crumpled, hit the floor face first.

Elsa went towards it, not noticing how everyone was silent, how some had cleared and the rest were doing so now. She only noticed her target. On the ground, broken nose, mewling pathetically in pain. Her leg raised once again, her foot landed on the side of his face. She bent down over him, foot still firmly in place, and shouted,

"YOU STAY THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU ANIMAL!"

She didn't bother to listen to whether Hans answered or not, instead hurrying to her sister, now sitting up, still with shock. All traces of anger left her body, replaced with worry. She knelt by Anna and carefully hugged her.

"Are you OK?" the blond asked, eyes almost spilling the tears they held at the sight of her sister's swollen cheek. Anna took a couple of seconds before blinking, shaking her head slightly, looking at her sister as if only now noticing her presence.

"W-what? Uh, yeah, I- I mean I'm ok." Her slurred words stammering could have been due to shock or the drink. Elsa suspected it was a bit of both.

Carefully, she put her arm under Anna's, supporting her sister's weight.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Anna nodded in agreement, noticing how tender her Elsa had suddenly become. All of her gestures were careful, all her words soft. The redhead stumbled along with her blond counterpart to the car. Elsa gently helped her get in and got behind the wheel. Looking over at her sister, she smirked when noticing Anna seemed to be having trouble with her seatbelt. _Definitely the drunkest she's ever been_ , the blond thought as she leaned to help Anna secure the belt.

Anna blushed. _Oh, god, why is she leaning over me like that?_ Realizing her sister was only helping her, she banished whatever sinful fantasies her head had conjured up. Elsa looked at her. Placed a hand on Anna's cheek. Although she was usually much more guarded when with her sister, the drink encouraged her to lean into the soft touch, even though her face ached where Hans had punched her.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asked gently.

The redhead sighed,

"It was stupid really. I started talking about their last football game, he got angry and… he punched me." She looked at her sister. "You were amazing Elsa! Where did you even learn to do that stuff? I mean like, one moment he's all like, punching me and next time I look you're there like kicking _ass_ and frickin' yelling and stuff and like…"

Elsa let her sister ramble on as she drove them back home. Luckily her parents had been were away for the week and had left her in charge, so there would be no problems there. _What they don't know can't hurt them, or us_ she reasoned to herself, even though the thought of lying to her parents made her uncomfortable. Anna's ramble seemed to have drifted towards chocolate but Elsa didn't have the energy or the space in her head to honestly listen to her.

By the time they got back home, the redhead seemed to have quieted down, to Elsa's relief. She didn't usually get annoyed at her sister for rambling (she usually found her rather adorable) but her headache and the earlier roller-coaster of emotions had left her drained and irritable.

"OK," she said in her best responsible older sister voice, "showers first, then bed."

Anna pouted slightly, "Can't we watch a movie or something? You choose, I promise!" Elsa sighed.

"Anna it's after midnight, we have school tomorrow and you'll probably have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow."

"Ok…" the redhead answered glumly, "but can I sleep in your room?" she looked at her sister hopefully.

Elsa melted under her sister's gaze.

"Yes, of course of you can." She answered with a gentle smile, approaching her sister for a hug. Anna, having bounced back to being cheerful. Anna leaned into the hug. Quietly whispering,

"I love you Elsa." As soon as the words left her mouth she froze. _Did I just say that? Did I just confess?_ Her thoughts spiraled out of control in a panic. She would be rejected, obviously. There was no way her sister could love her, at least not in the same way. Terror gripped Anna's heart as she waited for her sister's words. Would they show disgust? Perhaps fear? Hate?

"I love you to Anna." Was her sister's soft, earnest response. _Wait, what?_ She took a second to think before arriving at the most obvious conclusion. _She thinks I meant it as a sister._ She sighed in relief. _She doesn't know._ Then, perhaps because of the drink, she had a sudden thought. _She should know. I should stop hiding it. I have to let it out._

"No," she said, trying to form a coherent way of saying this while drunk. "I mean like, I _love_ you love you." Elsa looked confused, her head tilting slightly to the right as she tried to understand what Anna was trying so hard to tell her.

"Like, I love like more than sister love, I love you like I love people who I want to ask out, I love in a way that makes me want to be more than a sister to you." Her voice cracked, her eyes were filling with tears. What else could this do but drive them away from each other? Elsa's eyes widened, understanding what Anna meant.

"How long?" She asked in a shocked whisper.

Anna sniffled tears running down her cheeks. "Around two years now… I think it started earlier but I only realized when we went camping with mum and dad and you walked into my room straight out of the pool after I threw something at you. You came in with just your bikini on, dripping wet and looking pissed as all hell but all I could think about right then and there was how unbelievably _hot_ you looked."

Elsa was still trying to process the information. Finally she said.

"Anna, we're sisters. We can't, be anything more, people wouldn't accept it, it's against the _law_." The fact Elsa wasn't angry at her did nothing to calm the redhead as she quietly sobbed.

"I know," she said, "I just couldn't keep it in any longer Elsa, I'm sorry. I… I understand if you don't… if you don't want to see me anymore." Anna turned around, not wanting to see her sister's relief the words. Instead, her sister went up to her, turned her around and pulled her into a hug.

"Anna of course I want to see you again, silly. Just because you love in… _that_ way doesn't mean I hate you or anything." Anna took a shuddering deep breath, she looked at her sister and, unable to stop herself crashed their lips together. Both of them felt it. As if an electrical current were passing through their whole bodies at once. Anna had expected Elsa to struggle, push her away. Instead, the blond crumbled. Making little sounds that drove Anna wild as she nipped her sister bottom lip and her tongue invaded her mouth.

Suddenly, Elsa pushed Anna back.

"No, stop, I- I can't, I'm sorry Anna but I, I just can't." Her eyes brimming with tears, she ran up the stairs and closed herself in her room. Anna followed suit. Climbing up the stairs slowly, she went to her own room.

She knew they wouldn't talk about it tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hi again guys!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the second installment to the story. I tried to make a bit more intense, a fight here a kiss there you know… I wanted to make Elsa more confident than she is in the film simply because she has the potential to be a** _ **badass**_ **and I wanted to write that. I must say it was fun to write. Might come back to this story, might not depends on time and will. I also wanted to write some cannon Elsanna just because I like it.**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**


End file.
